bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Valentine's Event 2018
From the in-game news: It's party time in the Commons! Valentines is coming up, and some citizens have taken to organizing a party for all the happy couples of the town. Help them get set-up with a variety of daily unlocked content, quests, and turn-ins. On February 14th the party will kick off and you can join the partiers for dancing! Happy Valentines Day to all you happy couples out there, and good luck with the event! This Event began on February 9, 2018 -Official Codename Blog Event Missions Note: A new quest line was added in 2017 (Learn how to play guitar to serenade your loved one!), but was not recorded on this year's event page. Collection Stations |reward1=50 4 2 10 Valentines Progress |name2=Teddy Bears Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather Candy Hearts and Invite your friends to help the young woman in blue create Teddy Bears! You can find Candy Hearts in bushes anywhere in the world.Birthday Party. |task2=Find 10 |reward2=50 4 2 10 Valentines Progress |name3=Long Stemmed Red Roses Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Candy Hearts and Invite your friends to help the young woman in pink harvest Long Stemmed Red Roses! You can find Candy Hearts in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 10 |reward3=50 4 2 10 Valentines Progress }} Set Up Quests 25 Valentines Progress 100 or if Max Level |name3=Markers of Good Organization |type3=child |desc3=What good are whiteboards without whiteboard markers? Better find the party organizer some of those, too, so she can do her job! |task3=Find 20 Whiteboard Markers |reward3=2 25 Valentines Progress 100 or if Max Level |name4=Where's Clippy? |type4=child |desc4=The Party Organizer has decided whiteboards are overrated, and wants to go back to using clipboards. She's jut being stubborn, but find her some clipboards anyway. |task4=Find 20 Clipboards |reward4=2 25 Valentines Progress 100 or if Max Level |name5=Kindergarten Cards! |type5=main |desc5=Suzie needs your help for gathering cards for her Kindergarten class. You can find cards in bushes all throughout the world. |task5=Find 30 Valentine Cards |reward5=2 25 Valentines Progress 100 or if Max Level |name6=Red Balloons |type6=main |desc6=Jesse was supposed to get balloons for the party, but he forgot! Help him out before his girlfriend finds out and dump him! |task6=Find 99 Heart Balloons Return to Jesse |reward6=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name7=Band Practice |type7=main |desc7=Find Marvin's lost instruments so he and his band can play for Valentines Day |task7=Find the Drums Find a Keyboard Find a Guitar Find a Microphone |reward7=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name7=Disco-floor-tech |type7=main |desc7=Jerry has been put in charge of getting the dance floor ready, but of course he forgot to get the floor tiles. Dangit, Jerry, can't you do anything right? |task7=Find 56 Floor Tiles |reward7=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name8=Tasty Snacks |type7=main |desc8=Help Fleur collect Punch Bowls and Snacks for the party. Otherwise there will be nothing to eat. And that's no party at all. |task8=Find 20 Tasty Snacks Find 20 Punch Bowls |reward8=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name9=Funky Music Man |type7=main |desc9=Marvins got instruments, but he's still missing sheet music. Search the bushes so the party goers have some funky tunes to dance to. |task9=find 20 funky Music Sheets |reward9=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name10=Sugar-Free Sugar |type7=main |desc10=The fellow making chocolates for the Valentines event is feeling very health concious this year. Find him some sugar-free sugar |task10=Find 20 sugar-free packets |reward10=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name11=Naming conventions |type7=main |desc11=The lass running the teddy bear table for the valentines event would like to give each bear a unique and funny name. Find her some name tags. |task11=Find 20 teddy-bear name tags |reward11=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level }} Missing Pets Missions 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name2=Missing: Joey |type2=main |desc2=Oh, no! Aaron's pet kangaroo, Joey, has gone missing! You've got to find him before something terrible happens and Valentine's is ruined! |task2=Find Joey |reward2=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name3=Missing: CleverGirl |type3=main |desc3=Oh, no! Aaron's pet raptor, CleverGirl, has gone missing! You've got to find him before something terrible happens and Valentine's is ruined! |task3=Find CleverGirl |reward3=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name4=Missing: Squishy |type4=main |desc4=Oh, no! Aaron's pet gelatinous cube, Squishy, has gone missing! You've got to find him before something terrible happens and Valentine's is ruined! |task4=Find Squishy |reward4=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level }}One of the four missing pet missions is available every 20 hours Nate's Dates Missions Nate's Date Missions will vary, depending on if you had participated in last year's Valentine's Event, or not. Valentine's_Event_2014/Nate_2nd_Year|Nate's Dates-2nd Year Valentine's_Event_2014/Nate_1st_Year|Nate's Dates-1st Year Five Stages of Grief Note: This quest chain normally unlocks mid-way through the event. It does not start just after the Heartbroken quest is completed. 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name2=Stage 2: Anger |type2=main |desc2=Find some Nate Voodoo Dolls for Nate's rejected choice to inflict pain upon. Anger can be a fun stage. |task2=Find 20 Nate Voodoo dolls |reward2=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name3=Stage 3: Bargaining |type3=main |desc3=Find some Notarized Notes for Nates rejected choice. You can't bargain with notarized notes. Nope |task3=Find 20 Notarized Notes |reward3=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name4=Stage 4: Depression |type4=main |desc4=Find some brownies for Nates rejected choice. Brownies always help with depression. For me, at least |task4=Find 20 Brownies |reward4=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name5=Stage 5: Acceptance |type5=main |desc5=Find some Apology Letters for Nate's rejected choice. It's time to accept it and move on. |task5=Find 20 Apology Letters |reward5=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name6=Shake It Off |type6=main |desc6=Find some cell-phone chargers for Nate's rejected choice, so she can browse more potential dates on the phone app "Kindler" |task6=Find 20 Cell-Phone Chargers |reward6=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level }} Jim and Sasha Note: If you haven't married them yet, you'll see either their Dating or Proposal quest line. If they are married, you get to help the pair pack for their honeymoon. 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name2= Honeymooners - Plane Tickets |type2=main |desc2= Jim and Sasha are going on their honeymoon! Find them plane tickets! Bring them to Jim in the Commons when you've found enough. |task2=Find 20 Plane Tickets |reward2=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name3= Honeymooners - Gift Baskets |type3=main |desc3= Jim and Sasha are going on their honeymoon! Find them gift baskets for their House Sitter! |task3= Find 20 Gift Baskets |reward3=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level }} Two Left Feet Note: Once the Valentine's dance has started, you get to look for the partner of your choice to share a moment on the dance floor. Prerequisite: Complete one or both of the following quests: 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name2= Dancing Shoes |type2=main |desc2= It's time to get your dance on! Find some Dancing Shoes for the Male Dance Partner |task2=Find 20 Dancing Shoes |reward2=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level }} Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=2018 |desc2=2018 |cost2=25 |name3=2018 |desc3=2018 |cost3=25 |name4=2018 |desc4=2018 |cost4=25 |name5=2018 |desc5=2018 |cost5=25 |name6=2018 |desc6=2018 |cost6=25 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Hat |desc2= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost2=25 |name3= Cape |desc3= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost3=25 |name4= Cape |desc4= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost4=25 |name5= Sword |desc5= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost5=25 |name6= EyeGlasses |desc6= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost6=25 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=35 |name2=Valentine's Snack Bag |desc2= Contains 3x as much , , and as the normal bag |cost2=105 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random quester's satchel |cost3=105 }} Ye Valentine Gift Shoppe (NEW) Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Valentine 2018 Gift |desc2=One bag of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=25 |name3= Valentine 2018 Gift Pack |desc3=Four bags of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2018 Achievements (NEW) }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 5 achievements from previous year's events, which may be earnable by spending some Bush Bucks, if a player was not present during the initial years: * Customization Lover - You bought all the Valentines things from 2013! * Customize Your Love - You bought all the Valentines things from 2014! * Heart-wearer - You bought all the Valentines things from 2015! * Hearts Hearts Hearts! - You bought all the Valentines things from 2016! * Passionate Purchases - You bought all the Valentines things from 2017! Event Participation Rewards Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.